


The Totally Completely Fake Boyfriend

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Aimeric knew Laurent DeVere was lying.Of coursehe was lying, there was justno wayhe could be telling the truth. Anyone with even the slightest bit of common sense could see that. There was no 'boyfriend', couldn't possibly be.





	The Totally Completely Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this really quick as response to an ask on Tumblr and then completely forgot about it. But I recently found it again, polished it up some and decided to post it here.

Aimeric knew Laurent DeVere was lying. _Of course_ he was lying, there was just _no way_ he could be telling the truth. Anyone with even the slightest bit of common sense could see that. 

First, why had no one ever _seen_ this alleged ‘boyfriend’? It would have to be someone from uni obviously, because how else would Laurent have even met him? But if he went to the same uni, someone would have heard something, would have seen something and word would immediately and undoubtedly get around. If Laurent ever actually _met_ his ‘boyfriend’, Aimeric would be the first to know. He knew _everything_ and _everyone_ of importance around here, and the ‘boyfriend’ of their haughty and untouchable ice-prince - that wasn’t something anyone would be able to hide from him. 

Second, and more important, who could _stand_ Laurent long enough to date him? Sure, he wasn’t bad looking and he certainly presented a challenge, but that was all. He kept to himself, was never seen doing anything even _remotely_ fun or even just with his nose _not stuck_ in a book. He was a nerd - as plain, simple and boring as that. And on the rare occasions that he _did_ open his mouth, nothing pleasant ever came out of it and everyone wished he had simply kept it shut. No, Laurent was nothing but a pretty ornament, you could look but not touch - what kind of boyfriend would be satisfied with _that_? 

In fact, Laurent was only an extraordinary pretty loner with a sharp tongue, people only asked him out because their friends dared them to or because they wanted to brag that nobody, not even the frigid Laurent DeVere, could withstand their charms. And anyway, it’s not like Aimeric _cared_. He just thought it sad that he would have to make up a boyfriend, that’s all - sad and pathetic. 

“Aimeric, you are staring _again_.” Vannes’s impatient complaint startled him out of his musings. Right, he had been talking to his friends when saw _yet another_ poor sod ask Laurent out. He very carefully hadn’t commented though. Vannes often claimed he had become _obsessed_ with Laurent and his fake boyfriend. Ridiculous, of course, an insipid accusation of a silly girl, meaning _nothing at all_. Still, Aimeric just knew she would get _this look_ in her eyes again, tease him and wilfully misunderstand everything he’d say. No thank you, he would rather _not ruin_ this lovely day with his friends juvenile antics. So he just shrugged and pretended to listen to her ramblings about this girl in one of her courses. She should ask her out already. 

Suddenly their quiet tranquillity was rudely interrupted by some guy, arrogantly driving around on his motorcycle. Honestly, if you asked Aimeric they shouldn’t allow those monstrous things on uni grounds. They were _loud_ and the grounds were designed to offer a _quiet_ space for learning and relaxing, not a place for jerks to show off. Before he could complain to Vannes though, he got a good look on the driver and promptly forgot all about it. 

The guy looked like a _Greek god_. He wore a leather jacket that nicely showed off his enormous muscles, his skin was the colour of delicious caramel and his head was covered in the most amazing curls. Aimeric would _love_ to run his fingers through that hair - over that whole body actually. He was the _perfect_ height too, as if made for Aimeric to rest his head against that sculptured chest. He might even be convinced of motorcycles, if he had this majestic god to cling to. 

Aimeric was _drooling_ , watching him flex in the sun and assessing the inferior people around. He was building up his courage to go over there, maybe offer his assistance, when the god’s eyes fell on Laurent and stayed there. A bright smile spread across his handsome face, and if Aimeric had _any doubts_ about just how _gorgeous_ he was, those dimples did away with them. What could he _possibly_ be doing _here_? 

He started strolling -relaxed yet full of purpose and direction- towards Laurent, who didn’t even look up from the book he was reading. Surely he couldn’t be planning on talking to _him_ of all people, right? _Right_?! Aimeric was just a _few feet away_ after all, _paying attention_ to him and not some stupid old book. But apparently that didn’t matter, because he made a beeline for Laurent, not even _acknowledging_ anybody else. 

To be entirely honest, Aimeric was a little offended. But he would _graciously_ give him a second chance, as soon as he realised Laurent wasn’t worth his time. He couldn’t possibly know that yet, after all, and maybe he simply hadn’t approached Aimeric because Vannes was with him and he didn’t want to intrude. Such a gentleman. Whatever the reason, he was sure to be here soon. 

Laurent still didn’t look up when the divine creature stood _right in front of him_. Only muttered something that suspiciously sounded like “You are standing in my light” which would be the truth, but also _unbelievable_ rude and foolish. That would sent him away, no doubt about that. Laurent would be left alone, come to see the _terrible_ mistake he made in his immeasurable arrogance too late, doomed to helplessly watch as this marvel of a man _literally_ swept Aimeric of his feet. Instead of reacting the well-tested and accepted way -ignoring Laurent completely- his glorious being only chuckled, fond almost. But that was _ridiculous_ , impossible, inconceivable - people were _annoyed_ by Laurent, not _fond_ of him. 

Defying all expectations, the god bent down, pressed a gentle kiss on Laurent’s forehead and simply settled down beside him. What was going on? Aimeric had to admit, he was slightly loosing his mind over this. Who wouldn’t though? This was totally new behaviour, uncharted territory. Why hadn’t Laurent bitten of his head? Maybe they _did_ know each other after all. It was the only reasonable explanation, this dazzling, sublime man must be an overly affectionate family friend. The kiss was nothing, a sweet and innocent gesture he made out of obligation, not devotion. Aimeric still had a chance to go over there and rescue him from his tedious duty, charm him with his coy smile and sparkling eyes. 

The mysterious guy seemed to be waiting, patient and content, absorbing the sun with a blissful smile on his handsome face. Really, hadn’t Aimeric seen them touch he wouldn’t think it possible they sat together on this bench, instead of being strangers sitting next to each other by accident. Just as he had this thought, Laurent moved, settling against the man’s side with an easy familiarity, still immersed in his book. The man brought one hand up, one _huge_ hand Aimeric wanted to feel and touch and hold, placing it lightly on Laurent’s head, carding fingers softly through his hair. Laurent made a humming noise, pressing closer against the hand petting him - exactly like a cat, biting and scratching everyone but this one special person. It seemed fitting to Aimeric that _he_ should be the exception to the rule. 

They made a striking picture, that he would admit. Laurent pale and almost delicate against the larger frame of this insanely hot giant. They _belonged together_ , it was clear as day. 

Suddenly it hit Aimeric - _he_ was the boyfriend! Laurent’s fake boyfriend was built like a god, had the cutest dimples and drove a motorcycle. Aimeric couldn’t believe it. Not only was the boyfriend _real_ but he was _drop dead gorgeous_! It was not _fair_ , how had Laurent gotten a boyfriend this perfect? 

Aimeric could only watch as Laurent finally closed his book, kissed his boyfriend affectionately on the cheek and they got up, driving off on their motorcycle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/183722804843/have-i-ever-told-you-how-i-wanted-a-uni-or-hs-au)


End file.
